ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:War Machine Armor Mark VII/Iron Patriot Mark II/@comment-65.101.75.172-20190517162415/@comment-29433749-20190517193648
Just to clarify, do we all agree that the Mark 6 wasn't itself capable of time travel? That it only did so because of the Quantum watch tech Tony created, and that any suit Rhodes wore could've time travelled? I agree with Xxdd321, that all War Machine suits since and including the Mark 2 have been designed, built and weaponised by Stark. I was always under the assumption that the most AIM did was to implant a program when they were contracted to do the Iron Patriot rebrand, which allowed them to so easily disable and control the suit. And that's why it's still carrying the same weapons in Age of Ultron. But I disagree with the notion that any suit after the first War Machine was armed with standard military weapons. I know it was an example, but 20mm ammo is massive. I don't see how any suit could carry a meaningful quantity of ammo that's capable of penetrating armour. I have always assumed that all weapons were Stark's signature blend of small and powerful, and that he agreed to keep replenishing Rhodes' suits. Also XXdd321, you need to be careful about how much faith you put in the Iron Man 3 prequel comic. That comic does indeed suggest that the Mark 2 was given to Rhodes before the events of The Avengers. But in that movie, when Tony arrives at Stark Tower to confront Loki, he and Jarvis have a brief conversation as to how the Iron Man Mark 7 isn't quite ready to deploy. The War Machine Mark 2 was of course based on a prototype, the Iron Man Mark 22. It makes zero sense that Rhodes would already have the Mark 2 when its prototype didn't exist, so disagree that the tie-in comics are 100% canon. That leads in to how much faith you put in concept art. You need to be more consistent. You can't rely on the concept art of the Mark 5 but then ignore the concept art of the Mark 6/the suit at the top of this page. If the Mark 5 (concept) backpack was given to the Mark 4, then the Mark 5 (concept) is no longer relevant as it's unlikely Stark would build a replacement for the Mark 4 without upgrading the weapons. I like the other user's idea that the Iron Patriot colours might have been used during the five year time jump to boost moral, but I had rationalised that the reason they scrapped the original Iron Patriot colours was because they had been tarnished after AIM's use of the suit to attempt to assassinate the president. I know I haven't really contributed to a solution, that I've mainly picked apart both your points. Just felt the need to play devil's advocate. But I do agree that calling this suit the Mark 7 is very premature, given that the main points in favor of that designation are it's got bigger guns and it showed up after the Mark 6.